Modern vehicles sometimes use multi-material assemblies for frame members. For example, roof rails can be constructed of a first aluminum member and a second steel member. These different material members are joined together through various joining techniques, such as using a combination of resistance spot welding (RSW) and riveting, depending on the specific materials being joined. Drawbacks of such joining techniques are that they can be costly, time-consuming, can add extra weight to the vehicle, etc. Also, countermeasures are sometimes used to ensure the desired strength of the frame member is achieved when such joining techniques are used to join dissimilar materials (e.g., stiffeners added additional fasteners added, additional fastening locations needed, etc.).